UCW UWA Clash Of The Best
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW and UWA collides in this awesome PPV
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW and UWA presents...

Clash Of The Bests!

* * *

The pyros goes off for 10 seconds in a big arena with UCW and UWA logos and the crowd goig wild.

"Good evenight, everyone! I'm Bobby Senior along with Joey Mickey at the commentary table located at the right of the entrance ramp!"

"The UWA commentators are at the right side over there." He greeted the UWA commentators from the other side. "And you can't know how excited I am for this match pitting the best of UCW against the best of UWA! And this will start off right now with a Street Fight Match."

 **(Not Afraid)**

"The following contest is a Street Fight Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, representing UCW, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He walked over to the ring where he removed his chain and shirt and waited for his opponent.

 **(Death Grip)**

"And his opponent, from Phoenix, Arizona, representing UWA, DAVID KNOT!"

He came out and screamed like the monster he was as he walked toward the ring.

"Interesting fact; Knot worked for UCW about a year ago, but was released after problems with the bookers. and Hao Sho was originally scheduled to face Mario tonight, but we learned that he was suffering from a neck injury and had to be remplaced." Joey said.

Mario immediately ran out the ring and engaged a brawl with David when the ref called for the bell to ring, starting the match.

David soon got the upper hand and smashed Mario's face on the security barricade. As he was about to grab him again, Mario grabbed a STOP pannel from under the ring and smashed David's torso with it.

He then putted it down and applied a DDT on it. He then rolled David in the ring and took a trash can from under the ring before getting back in.

He smashed David's head with the trash can, stunning him and irish whipped him in the ropes. However, David made a side flip (yes, despite his huge weight) to dodge Mario and hit him with a Dropkick.

He then gave a few blows down to Mario before getting him up in a Powerslam position to hit him in the corner before Powerslamming him on the trash can with the pin.

"1!... KICKOUT!"

He got Mario back up and tried to suplex him, but he blocked and managed to hit a suplex on David. Mario then went out to take a ladder and came back into the ring to smash David's head with the tip of it.

Mario then putted the ladder in a corner and tried to suplex David on it, but he blocked, tried to suplex Mario instead, but he blocked too.

They kept on blocking until David gave many blows to Mario and applied an Exploder Suplex straight on the ladder. He then took Mario and applied a Pumphandle Slam (like Test) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

David climbed a corner and tried to jump on Mario with a Splash, but he landed on his knees. Mario then caught him from behind with a German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario then applied his FU Gunner and made David sit on the chair before running in the ropes. David suddenly caught him with a Scoop Powerslam on the chair.

After catching his breath for a moment, he walked toward Mario who started smashing his stomach before running in the ropes. David caught him with a Spinning Back Suplex (like Baron Corbin) for two turns and a half.

He then applied a Fallaway Slam which made Mario get outside the ring. David charged into him with a Suicide Dive afterward.

He then tried to irish whip Mario against the security barricade, but he reversed it, sending him to crash hardly. As David got back up, Mario ran into him with an Enzuigiri.

Mario then gave punches to David until he got back in the ring where he applied a Perfect-plex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario waisted no time and tried to lock David into his Texas Cloverleaf, but David pushed him back. However, he didn't gave up and quickly grabbed David's legs, locking him up for good this time.

Despite the pain, David managed to break free and pushed Mario back. He then knocked him down with a Superkick.

He then decided to climb the top turnbuckle much to the crowd's excitation. Suddenly, Mario ran up on the turnbuckle and applied a Great Fall from there.

After gathering his remaining forces, Mario got on David for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked by that resilience from David Knot. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

As David got back up, Mario knocked him with a clothesline which made him side flip and let out a rage scream.

As David rested in a corner, Mario charge at him, only to get hit by a Spin Kick from his opponent that stunned him. David then hit the side of his head with another Spin Kick that knocked him down and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, representing UWA, DAVID KNOT!"

"Awww! Mario lost! Have this guy really been world champion?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure: Anthony must be really proud of his man right now."

Backstage:

The Freelancers are in their backstage room, looking excited.

"Tonight, when we win this match, we're gonna become the first tag team ever to hold FOUR tag titles from different companies! I can't wait for this!"Edawrd said as Luke nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Amazing)**

"The following contest is a Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, representing Modern Age Beauty, the team of Mercedez McKenzie & Cassandra!"

They both walked sassily to the ring and waited for their opponents to come out.

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

"And their opponents, from Shangai, China, they are the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, the team of Tiger Girl & Miss Viper!"

They came out, showing Kung Fu moves, and walked into the ring where they gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell.

Tiger Girl and Mercedez started the match by locking into a clinch which the first one easily won by pushing the second back, showing off her muscles.

The two girls were about to lock into another clinch, but Mercedez kicked Tiger Girl many times before running into the ropes. She then pushed her in the air and hit an European Uppercut straight under her jaw for the quick pin.

"1!...2!...Thre-"

Cassandra came in to break the pin. Miss Viper came in and tossed her outside the ring before slingshoting herself out on her.

Tiger Girl then irish whiped Mercedez in the ropes and she dodged her clothesline to catch her with a Headscissors Takedown.

Mercedez then got on a second turnbuckle to hit Tiger girl with a Missile Dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Tiger Girl retreated into a corner, Mercedez charged into her with a corner smash. She then ran back to the opposite corner, but Tiger Girl followed her and hit an European Uppercut when she turned around.

She then took Mercedez and brought her into her corner to tag Viper in. She applied a Back Suplex followed by a Springboard Leg Drop from Viper.

Viper then body slammed her and followed with The Snake and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper then lifted Mercedez to apply a Super Powerbomb (like Roman Reigns) with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!

As Mercedez retreated into a corner, Viper charged into her with a Running Spin Kick and tried to follow with a Snapmare, but Mercedez landed on her feet and used a Stunner on viper.

She followed with a Killswitch (like Christian) before tagging Cassandra in. She lifted Viper on her shoulders to apply a Fireman's Carry Roll and immediately jumped on the second turnbuckle to follow with a Diving Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Viper got back up, Cassandra kicked her in the stomach for a Facebuster before tagging Mercedez in. While she held Viper by the back of the waist, Cassandra hit a Springboard Dropkick with a German Suplex of her sister.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mercedez irish whipped Viper in the ropes and applied a back body drop, but she landed on her feet and Superkicked Cassandra off the apron.

As she turned around, Mercedez caught her with a Codebreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She tried to suplex Viper, but she landed on her feet and hit her with a Jumping Spin Kick straight to the head.

She then crawled to go tag Tiger Girl, but, as she was about to reach her, Cassandra grabbed Tiger girl from the outside and made her fall.

Mercedez then smashed Viper from behind and Cassandra got in the ring to apply their Beautiful Pain (Cassandra holds her in a Wheelbarrow position as Mercedez applies a Double Underhook DDT and pushes her with her legs to make Cassandra do a German Suplex) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...Thre-"

Tiger Girl jumped in just in time to break the pin and grabbed both girls to throw them into two different corners. She then started charging into them with corner European Uppercuts.

After a total of five, Mercedez countered her with a kick to the head and the two girls dropkicked both of Tiger girl's legs to make her fall on her knees.

They then applied a double DDT on her. As they turned around, Viper suddenly jumped on them with a Diving Crossbody. As the girls were laying down, the crowd chanted: "This is wrestling!"

Eventually, Cassandra got up and smashed Tiger girl a few times before this last one replied with a kick and applied a Crossed arms Powerbomb.

Mercedez then smashed and tried to irish whip her, but she reversed it and, with Viper applied a Lotus Dagger followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, Tiger Girl & Miss Viper!"

The crowd cheered as the two girls were given their title belts.

"Yes! They are still the champs. It is now 1-1 for each federations." Joey said.

"And we'll have the chance to break the draw as the Tag Team Turmoil match to crown the first ever UWA Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Champions is next!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Devious)**

"The following contest is a 5-team Turmoil Match for the UWA Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Championship! Introducing the first team, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, ZWE Tag Team Champions and SSW Crossbones Champions, Edward and Luke, THE FREELANCERS!"

They walked toward the ring with Edward holding a microphone.

"Those two guys are the first tag team ever to hold the tag titles of three different federations. If they can defeat the four other teams, they will push this record by becoming the first one to hold FOUR titles."

Once they got into the ring, Edward started talking.

"Listen, folks, Luke and I are pretty much impatient to make a new record of tag team titles holding, so listen carefully: this match isn't about UCW or UWA, the two federations we're working for. It's about us winning and that's all. We don't even care about who our opponents will be, so bring them out!"

 **(My last breath)**

The crowd gave a pop.

"And their opponents, the team of El Buho and El Penguino, TEAM POLAR!"

They ran into the ring like the Lucha Dragons and glared at the Freelancers as the ref called for the bell.

Edward and El Buho started the match. They locked into a clinch and Buho quickly got from an arm twist to an headlock. Edward pushed him with the ropes and tried a clothesline which Buho avoided with a roll and tried to hit a Spinning Heel Kick which Edward avoided and the two men stopped to let the crowd cheer them.

Edward then kicked Buho in the guts and chopped his chest before irish whipping him with the ropes but Buho reversed it. Edward tried to catch him with a Sunset flip, but Buho rolled back and hit the side of his face with a Roundhouse Kick and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

As Edward got back up, Buho tagged El Penguino who ran in the ropes and applied a Headscissors into a Russian Leg Sweep. He followed with a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Penguino was going for a Springboard Hurricanrana, Edward hit him in mid-air with a Flying Clothesline. He then grabbed Penguino and applied an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker Slam.

He then tagged Luke in who applied an Atomic Drop followed by a Big Boot from Edward and rolled in a pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Luke putted Penguino on a top turnbuckle and gave him a chop before he replied with a kick to the face and a Diving Hurricanrana.

He then tagged El Buho who ran in and jumped on Luke with a Springboard Moonsault followed by many kicks to his sides and one to his head.

He then locked him into an Armbar submission hold. However, Luke managed to lift him and hit a Sitout Powerbomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He went to tag Edward and they applied a Double Russian Leg Sweep that made them backflip and they hit a double dropkick on his back for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Edward caught him from behind with a Plot Twist (Blue Thunder Bomb) with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Buho was stunned, Edward went for a powerful clothesline, but Buho made a backflip to dodge and followed with a Backflip Kick followed by a Monkey Flip.

The crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

As Edward was on his arms and knees, Buho jumped on his back and hit a dropkick on Luke which made him fall off the apron.

Buho then tagged Penguino in before running and jumping on Luke outside, above the steel pose in the process.

Edward then turned Penguino around and locked him in for his Mind Over Matter (Mic Check), but Penguino managed to reversed it into a small package.

"1!...2!...3!"

The crowd popped. "The Freelancers are eliminated!"

The two men looked in shock as both members of Team Polar were happy. Not saying anything else, they took their three championship belts and walked away as the crowd chanted: "You were awesome!".

"The Freelancers wanted to mark a new record, but Team Polar took it from them. Too bad." Bobby said.

 **(Code Red)**

"The third team, "J2" Justin James & Big Red, J2RED!"

They ran to the ring and James started while Big Red went in their corner. James instantly started smashing Penguino and applied a Codebreaker to him.

He then putted him in a corner in a Shattered Dreams position and took momentum before catching him with a Rolling Jumping DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to apply his Eat Defeat on Penguino, but this last one broke free and applied a Stunner under James' knee. He then grabbed it and applied a One-legged Boston Crab.

After around 15 seconds, James grabbed the ropes, forcing the break. Penguino brought him in his corner and tagged El Buho and they irish whipped him in the ropes to hit a double dropkick with the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

As James got into a corner, Buho charged into him with a Body Avalanche and tried to irish whip James in the opposite corner, but he reversed it and charged into Buho, slipping onto the apron in the process.

He then waited for Buho to turn around before hitting him with a Springboard Trouble In Paradise. He then tagged Big Red in and he applied a three Body Slams combination.

He then locked him into a Camel clutch. Buho broke free after 10 seconds and jumped behind on Red's shoulders to try and apply a Frankensteiner, but he didn't moved.

He instead putted Buho on a top turnbuckle and got kicked by him. Buho then applied a Tornado DDT which made Big Red flip.

He then managed to tag El Penguino in and he kicked Big Red's sides several times before running in the ropes and hitting his leg with a dropkick and another one on his face.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle, but James made him fall. El Buho got in the ring and tried to Spear James between the ropes but he dodged, letting him crash outside, and jumped on him with a Springboard Moonsault.

Back in the ring, El Penguino caught Big Red with a Wheelbarrow Stunner. He got stunned for a second before suddenly hitting Penguino with a Discuss Lariat followed by his Red Bottom and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Team Polar is eliminated!"

The crowd booed as J2Red waited for their opponent.

 **(Goliath (choir)-Immediate Music)**

"The fourth team, El Gigante & Big Daddy W, THE GIANTS!"

Big Red and James were shocked as the two huge men slowly walked to the ring. Big Daddy started as El Gigante got in their corner.

Big Red instantly got into Big Daddy and started giving him blows until he got pushed back. As he tried to charge again, Big Daddy caught him with a Two-handed Chokeslam.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Big Daddy brought Big Red in his corner and slapped his chest before tagging El Gigante and irish whipping him for a Body Avalanche on Big Red.

El Gigante then grabbed Big Red and applied a Showstopper followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

El Gigante then tried to apply his Chokeslam on Big Red who broke free and charged into his legs to make him flip.

He then tagged James who went to gave blows to Gigante on his knees until he pushed him back. However, James charged into him with a Shining Wizard followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He then tried to apply his Eat Defeat on him, but he managed to break free and apply his Chokeslam with the pin. Big Red tried to get in, but Big Daddy caught him with a Spinning Side Slam.

"1!...2!...3!"

"J2Red is eliminated!"

The team left as the Giants waited for the last team to come out.

 **(Break)**

"The fifth and last team, representing The Asylum, Demon Kid and Se7en!"

Demon Kid have a KISS member facepaint with dark hair, a red shirt and black pants. Se7en have white facepaint with a 7 marked in purple on his forehead with a complete black dress with purple gloves and shoes.

As soon as they got into the ring, El Gigante caught Se7en with a Chokeslam and Big Daddy caught Demon Kid with a Samoan Drop followed by a double pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The crowd was left speechless.

"Here are your winners and first UWA Jr. Heavyweight Champions, THE GIANTS!"

The crowd gave a mixt reaction as the two huge men were given their title belts.

"Cheese! That win was fast!" Joey said.

"What do you want? Size matters. Those two guys won the honnor to be the first UWA Jr. Heavyweight Champions." Bobby said.

"I hope the next match opposing UWA's Katarina Love and UCW's Skyler The Elf Owl will be as thriving as this one."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Amazing)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing UWA, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, KATARINA LOVE!"

The crowd cheered as she made a Sasha Banks like entrance and waited for her opponent.

 **(Light Em Up)**

"And her opponent, representing UCW, from the desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, SKYLER THE ELF OWL!"

The crowd cheered for her as she "levitated" to the ring and looked at Katarina as the ref called for the bell, starting the match.

The two girls shook hands before Katarina pushed Skyler back who then got up with a kick up.

Katarina chopped her chest and irish whipped her with the ropes. She lay down and Skyler passed her with a rolling before rolling back and trying a Headscissors Takedown, but Katarina broke free.

She grabbed Skyler who replied with an arm drag and irish whipped Katarina, but she flipped on Sky's back. Sky tried to clothesline her, but she rolled to dodge and made a backflip.

The crowd cheered for the two girls performance.

Sky charged again and got caught with an arm drag. However, she didn't gave up and caught Katarina with an Headscissors Takedown, but she landed on her feet, much to her surprise.

Katarina then tried a clothesline, but Sky ducked and kicked her in the guts before following with a running Big Boot to the side of her head.

She then tried another Headscissors Takedown with two turns, but Katarina resisted and replied with a Double Knee Gutbuster.

She then applied her Wreckd! (Tilt-a-whirl Slam into a Modified Bow & Arrows submission hold). After around 13 seconds, Katarina broke it and slingshoted Sky into a corner.

However, Sky landed on the second turnbuckle. Katarina grabbed her in a Electric Chair position and Skyler made both of them fall outside the ring.

However, she was still in the Electric Chair position and applied a Frankensteiner that made Katarina hit the apron.

Sky then got back in the ring and took momentum before sliding under the lower rope and landing on Katarina. She then brought her back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on her with a Seated Senton.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Afterward, Katarina tried to clothesline Skyler, but she dodged and jumped on her with a Springboard Crossbody. As they both got back up, Katarina managed to hit Skyler in the stomach.

She then ran for a Sunset flip, but Sky rolled back and tried a Roundhouse Kick which she dodged and made her roll backward.

Sky ran in the ropes once again for a Springboard Moonsault and landed on Katarina in a Powerslam position. She turned it into a Tornado DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Katarina retreated into a corner, Sky charged, but she countered with a double foot stomp. As Sky got back up, Katarina hit her with a Diving Spear.

She then tried to suplex Skyler, but she landed on her feet behind her and received an elbow smash from her.

She then tried to throw Skyler outside, but she hit a 619 in her stomach. She then climbed a top turnbuckle and tried to jump on her with a Diving Hurricanrana, but Katarina blocked.

She managed to turn it into an Exploder Suplex followed by a Falcon Arrow one and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She putted Sky on her shoulders and climbed a top turnbuckle, but Sky broke free and managed to hit a Reversed Hurricanrana from there.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Skyler then tried to hit a Wheelbarrow Bulldog which Katarina reversed into a Gutbuster on Sky's back and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She then ran in the ropes to hit an Handspring Double Knee Strike on Skyler. She then got her up on her shoulders for her Love Bite, but Sky got on her feet, pushed Katarina in the ropes and into a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Katarina tried to charge, but Sky kicked her leg, making her fall on the second rope. She went for her Sandstorm, but Katarina dodged.

She then Superkicked Skyler in the head, sending her to rest on the second rope. Katarina then mocked Skyler by hitting her with her own Sandstorm followed by her Shooting Star DDT (Starr Power) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Everybody was surprised by Skyler's resilience. She then applied her Love Bite (Fireman's Carry Cutter) and the pin.

"1!...2!...Thre-"

Sky putted her foot on the rope nearby, forcing the break. As Sky retreated into a corner, Katarina charged into her with a Dropkick and tried to follow with a Phoenix Splash.

However, Skyler rolled out of the way and caught Katarina with a Frankensteiner/pin combination.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sky then tried to kick Katarina, but she caught her feet and Sky hit the side of her head with an Enzuigiri, making her land on the second rope.

Sky went for her Sandstorm, but Katarina caught her legs and tried to apply another Loves Bite, but Sky countered again, sending her back on the second rope once more.

The opportunity being there, Skyler ran and finally hit Katarina with her Sandstorm followed by a Springboard Hurricanrana with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, SKYLER THE ELF OWL!"

The crowd cheered for her as Diana Batist came in the ring to celebrate with her partner.

"Damn! That was probably one of the best technical women matches I've ever seen!" Bobby said.

"Those two girls deserves a good round of applause." Joey said as he and Bobby got up and applauded the two girls along the UWA commentators.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Shrine)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, representing UWA, from Tokyo, Japan, SUKE!"

He slowly walked to the ring where he removed his wardrobe and waited for his opponent.

 **(Adventure of a lifetime)**

"And his opponent, representing UCW, from Saint-Mandé, France, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, "The Adventurer" YELLOWBOY!"

The crowd cheered for him as he tapped in fans' hands and flipped into the ring before looking at his opponent and the ref who showed the belt and started the match.

As soon as the bell rang, Suke tried to Spin Kick Yellowoby who dodged and replied with a dropkick to made him roll outside.

He then ran on the outside second turnbuckle and jumped on Suke with a Moonsault (like Kota Ibushi). He then brought him back in and jumped on him with a Springboard Hurricanrana.

As Suke retreated in a corner, Yellowboy jumped on him with a Flying Clothesline and ran in the ropes to get hit by a Spinning Heel Kick from Suke.

He then hit a Backbreaker into a Bridging Crossface submission hold (like Sasha Banks). After around 20 seconds, Yellowboy managed to reach the ropes, forcing the break.

Suke applied Snapmare and locked him into an headlock. He soon managed to get back up and gave a few blows to Suke who replied with a kick to his guts.

He tried to follow with a clothesline, but Yellowboy ducked and replied with a Backflip Kick. He then tried a dropkick, but Suke dodged and spent a spinning kick to his guts.

As he was on his knees, Suke Superkicked his head and followed with a Standing Sitout Shirnaui (like Kalisto) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Suke went for his Boome Ya! but Yellowboy countered with a Slingblade followed by another one and dropkicked Suke really hard into the corner.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped toward Suke who caught him with a Superkick in mid-air. He then climbed a second turnbuckle and hit a Diving Boome Ya! followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new UCW Cruiserweigth Champion, SUKE!"

The crowd cheered for the new champ.

"I can't believe it! The Cruiserweight title went to a UWA wrestler!" Joey said.

"If Yellowboy doesn't take it back for his re-match, I'm gonna get mad..." Bobby said.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Leave it all behind)**

"The following contest is a submission match for the UCW Submission Championship! Introducing first, representing UCW, from the island of Samoa, he is the UCW Submission Champion, JAY SAMOA!"

The crowd cheered for him as he made a Samoa Joe entrance and gave the belt to the ref.

 **(Mama said knock you out (after a lion roar))**

"And his opponent, representing UWA, from Brooklyn, New York, "The King of beasts" KING CEASAR!"

The crowd cheered for the big powerhouse and some even bowed before him as he walked into the ring and glared at his Samoan opponent. The ref showed the bell and called for the match to start.

The two large men loocked into a clinch and it wasn't long until they exchanged locking into arm twists, headlocks, etc.

Soon, Jay pushed Ceasar against a corner and the ref made him slowly let go before he slapped Ceasar in the face. He got pissed off and knocked Jay down with a powerful punch.

He then locked him into a sitting headlock but Jay made him flip with a snapmare. He then chopped his chest and Ceasar chopped his back.

They chopped each other until Ceasar kicked Jay and tried a Powerbomb, but he landed on hie feet, kicked Ceasar's guts and ran in the ropes for a Big Boot and a Running Senton.

Jay then tried to apply his STFU soon, but Ceasar kicked him back, hit him with a Stunner and followed with a Big Boot that knocked Jay down.

He then lifted Jay and applied a Powerbomb in the corner. He then applied two corner Body Avalanches, but as he went for a third, Jay blocked him with a Side Slam.

He then got on the second turnbuckle and jumped on Ceasar with a Frog Splash. Then, Ceasar tried to kick Jay, but he grabbed his foot. Ceasar then hit the side of his head with an Enzuigiri despite his high weight.

He then managed to apply a Tiger Suplex followed by a Spear on Jay. He was then about to lock in his Crossface Chickenwing, but Jay broke free and replied with a German Suplex/Tiger Suplex/Crossed-arms Suplex combination.

He then tried to hit an Enzuigiri which Ceasar dodged before he span and hit one on the side of Ceasar's head.

Jay then locked in a Boston Crab, but Ceasar caught the ropes after around 15 seconds. As Jay charged at him, Ceasar hit him with a Discuss Elbow Smash followed by a Discuss Lariat.

He then climbed a second turnbuckle and hit Jay with a Moonsault. As Jay rolled outside, Ceasar charged ito him with a Suicide Dive.

He came back in the ring and went for a second one, but Jay countered him with an Enzuigiri. He then got back in the ring and charged with a Suicide Dive himself.

He brought Ceasar back in the ring and, as he retreated into a corner, he charged into him with a Back Body Avalanche followed by an Enzuigiri.

As Jay ran in the ropes for a clothesline, Ceasar countered with a Rock Bottom. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Diving Elbow Drop.

Afterward, he finally managed to lock Jay into his Crossface Chickenwing submission hold as the crowd chanted: "Tap out!". However, Jay managed to reach for the ropes, after a moment.

As Ceasar was bringing Jay back, this last one suddenly caught his leg and locked into a STFU submission hold.

Ceasar soon reached for the ropes, but Jay brought him back in the middle of the ring and locked in his Coquina clutch.

After a moment, Ceasar passed out.

"Here is your winner and still UCW Submission Champion, JAY SAMOA!"

He celebrated as he got his title belt back. "What a performance by both competitors here tonight." Joey said.

"Yeah. They don't have to be ashamaed of-WAIT A MINUTE! OH MY GOSH! IT'S POISON!"

Indeed, UWA's Poison got in the ring and caught Jay with his Poisoned Neckbreaker (Fireman's carry cutter).

Suddenly, Psycho X ran into the ring and looked at Poison. The two men glared at each other for a moment before Psycho X suddenly hit a Spear on King Ceasar and kneeled before Poison.

"What the...?! Psycho X is Poison's new disciple?!" Bobby said.

"Who could have see this coming?"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Smooth-Santana)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing UWA, from Los Angeles, California, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

The crowd cheered for him as he got in the ring where he made the Monarchy sign with his hands.

"He might be a UCW champion, but he decided to represent UWA tonight." Bobby said.

 **(Hail to the king)**

"And his opponent, representing UCW, from Miami, Florida, he is the UCW International Champion, JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS!"

He got cheered by the crowd as he arrived on stage and ran into the ring by sliding under the rope. He then removed his king jacket and threw it into the crowd before looking at Freddy.

The ref called for the bell and the two men started exchanging words about who is the best until Freddy kicked Jay and tried a suplex, but he landed behind him and tried a German Suplex, but Freddy smashed him with his elbow.

Jay started beating Freddy against the ropes and, as the ref pushed him back, Freddy caught him with an RKO. He then tossed Jay outside and jumped on him with a Slingshot Crossbody.

He then took some momentum before running toward Jay and getting caught with a Sitout Spinebuster on the floor.

Jay then brought him back in and went for his Three Amigos, but Freddy blocked the third and went for the Three Amigos himself.

They kept countering each other's Three Amigos over and over again until Jay finally managed to hit the three. He then applied his Corkscrew Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Freddy rested in a corner, Jay charged into him with a Jumping clothesline and tried to irish whip him with the ropes, but Freddy twisted his arm, kicked his guts and applied a DDT.

As Jay got back up, Freddy applied an Hurricanrana with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He got Jay back up and applied a Corner Powerbomb before climbing the top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Frog Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Freddy locked Jay in a headlock, he lifted him with a Back Suplex and proceeded to run in the ropes for a Sommersault Leg Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay then threw Freddy outside and he landed on the apron, climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped toward Jay who hit him with a dropkick.

Jay then applied a Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Freddy got into a corner, Jay charged into him with a Flying Clothesline twice. As he went for s third one, Freddy surprised him with a Superkick straight to the head.

He then backflipped on the top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Shooting Star Press and followed with a Figure Four Leglock.

After around 16 seconds, Freddy decided to break it and went for his Prince Elbow (People Elbow) but Jay countered him with a Sitout Spinebuster.

He then locked him into his King's Lock (Regal Stretch). After around 20 seconds, Freddy reached for the ropes, forcing the break.

Jay then tried to apply his King's Blade (Pumphandle Michinoku Driver), but Freddy landed on his feet and hit a Pele Kick. He then rolled backward and ran into Jay with his Prince's Blade (Boma ye) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

"Damn! That was a really technical match, wasn't it?" Joey said.

"Yeah. Too bad it's the UWA one that wins, but whatever. Stay with us as what many think will be the match of the night between Martin Freund and Foxdre will take place next."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Renegade)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing UWA, from Atlanta, Georgia, he is the owner of UWA, FOXDRE!"

The crowd cheered as he arrived and clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring.

 **(Headcrusher)**

"And his opponent, representing UCW from Spit, Croatia, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

The crowd cheered for him as he walked into the ring without removing his eyes from Foxdre.

"Oh my gawsh! I can already smell that this is going to be helluva match!" Joey said.

Martin and Foxdre got face-to-face and looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before the ref called for the bell.

They locked into a clinch and Foxdre got Martin into a headlock. He pushed him with the ropes and Foxdre knocked him down with a shoulder tackle.

He then ran into the ropes and Martin ducked three times before they both stopped and looked at each other under the crowd's cheers.

The two men shook hands before Foxdre gave a few blows to Martin followed by a Russian Leg Sweep. He then irish whipped him and ducked twice before hitting a knee strike in his stomach which made him flip.

He then applied a DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Foxdre then climbed a corner and jumped on Martin with a Diving Double Axehandle. He then putted Martin in the ropes and chopped his chest before irish whipping.

He tried another knee strike, but Martin flipped over and managed to lift him for a Powerbomb. He then irish whipped him in the ropes and applied a back body drop.

Martin then applied a Sidewalk Backbreaker. Afterward, he ran in the ropes and hit a Running Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Martin then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped for a Diving Elbow Drop which Foxdre dodged. Foxdre then applied two Exploder Suplexes in line.

He followed with a normal suplex and a Sidewalk Backbreaker for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He threw Martin outside the ring and charged him into the ring apron before bringing him back in. He irish whipped Martin and made him do a Tilt-a-whirl before Martin managed to apply a Tombstone on him.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin then applied a suplex in the corner and irish whipped him in the ropes for a knee strike that made him flip.

Martin then tried a dropkick which Foxdre avoided and applied a back suplex on him. He followed with a Dragon Suplex in a pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Martin rested against the ropes, Foxdre gave him a few blows before taking momentum, running at him, only for Martin to dodge, letting him crash in the ropes.

As he rolled outside, Martin charged into him with a Suicide Dive and jumped on the apron to catch him with a Running Diving DDT.

As Foxdre rolled back in, he smashed Martin on the apron and tried to suplex him in the ring, but he landed on his feet and applied a caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Foxdre quickly headbutted Martin and tried to clothesline him, but Martin caught him into a back slide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Afterward, Foxdre kicked Martin in the stomach and tried a suplex which Martin reversed into a roll-up once more.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Foxdre kicked Martin in the guts and ran for a running Neckbreaker. He then irish whipped him really hard into a corner, followed by a Northern Lights Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then putted Martin on a top turnbuckle and climbed to, but Martin knocked him down with many headbutts. However, Foxdre chopped his chest and climbed to apply a Superplex.

He then applied a Piledriver to Martin, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd was amazed by Martin's resilience. Foxdre then locked in his Foxlock (Crossface). After around 25 seconds, Martin broke free and locked in his own Crossface.

Foxdre soon lifted him in a Back Suplex. He then irish whipped Martin and tried to hit his Foxbomb (Pop Up Powerbomb), but Martin landed behind him and went for his three German Suplexes and screamed: "Suplex City, bitch!".

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Foxdre with a Diving Elbow Drop and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin was surprised and was about to apply his Headcrusher, but Foxdre broke free and finally managed to hit his Foxbomb (Pop Up Powerbomb) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, FOXDRE!"

The cheered for him as he got up and lifted his arms. Afterward, he helped Martin back up and offered his hand. Martin accepted it and the two men hugged afterward.

"That was such an intense match! And what great sportship showed by the two men over here!" Joey said.

"He may not won, but Martin still did a solid performance. A match we won't be forgetting anytime soon." Bobby said.

"And that was the last match before the main event opposing UCW Champion Shadow Rider against UWA Champion Dan Riley coming up next!"


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hero-Skillet)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing UWA, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, he is the UWA Champion, DAN RILEY!"

The crowd cheered for him as he made a CM Punk entrance and got into the ring.

 **(Broken)**

"And his opponent, representing UCW, from Los Angel, California, he is the UCW World Champion, SHADOW RIDER!"

He made an entrance like The Undertaker but with Neville's energy and made poses like Finn Balor before looking at his opponent. The ref soon called for the bell, starting the match.

The two men shook hands before walking around for a moment and locking into a clinch. Dan pushed Shadow back and he looked at him in surprise.

They locked again and this time, Shadow won and Dan looked in surprise.

Dan charged into Shadow and speared him three times into the corner before applying a suplex. He then went for his Three Amigos, but shadow countered and applied his SMA (GTS followed by Moonsault).

He followed with a Rider DDT (Butterfly DDT) and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Dan rested against the ropes, Shadow charged at him, but he kicked him and backlfipped on the apron. He then sent a kick to Shadow's face and followed with a Springboard Dropkick.

He then lifted Shadow and applied an Argentine Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He locked Shadow into a headlock, but he soon broke free, ran into the ropes and got knocked by a shoulder tackle. Dan tried to follow with a Lionsault, but Shadow dodged and caught him with a Rider Bomb (Underhook Powerbomb).

As Dan got back up, Shadow tried a Spear, but he dodged, letting him land on the apron and hit his head with an Enzuigiri. He then got on the apron and applied a Brainbuster to Shadow on it.

The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!".

Once back in the ring, Dan applied a Tornado DDT from the top corner followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dan lifted Shadow for his Samoan Driver, but he broke free and caught him with his Moon Revenge (Jump DDT followed by a Falcon Arrow Suplex).

He then grabbed Dan and applied his Moon Chamber (Spinning Powerbomb) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then locked Dan into a Rider Lock (Sharpshooter except looking at the head followed locking head in a STF manner). Dan reached for the ropes after around 14 seconds and retreated outside the ring.

Shadow followed him and started smashing him through the entrance ramp all the way to the UCW's commentator table. The ref walked outside and followed them.

As Dan rested against the table, Shadow charged at him, but Dan pushed him over the table. Dan got ready to run at him over the table, but Shadow jumped on it to hit Dan with a Shadow Punch.

He then dragged Dan on the table and applied a Moon Chamber on it, breaking it as the commentators walked away. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!".

After taking back, Shadow brought Dan into the ring and hit a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Everybody was surprised by Dan's resilience.

Shadow was going for another Shadow Punch, but Dan dodged and replied with his Kicks Combination (three kicks to the chest, a spinning kick to the stomach and a Pele Kick).

Dan then lifted Shadow and managed to hit his Samoan Driver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dan was surprised. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Dan started giving blows to Shadow against the ropes until the ref forced him back. Shadow suddenly hit him with another Shadow Punch and quickly locked him into his Rider Lock.

After a moment, Dan was about to reach the ropes, but Shadow quickly dragged him back and locked him again. After a whole minute, Dan had no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner, SHADOW RIDER!"

He lifted his arms victoriously as the ref brought his and Dan's title belts. The two men then shook hands and hugged each other before lifting their titles under the crowd's cheerings.

"They are champions and, tonight, they proved to be worth of it!" Bobby said.

"Yeah! It's so cool to make a PPV like this with UWA! I hope we'll do it again soon!" Joey added.

"That was Clash Of The Bests from UCW and UWA, dear wrestling fans! Thanks for watching this show and we hope to see you again soon!"


End file.
